


This Is How We Dance

by DominusTemporis



Category: Original Work
Genre: I don't know if it counts as incest?, I don't know wht else to tag, It won't be graphic but there may be some violence, It's a cute story I promise, M/M, OMC/OMC - Freeform, OMC/OMC/OMC - Freeform, Threesome, Twins, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusTemporis/pseuds/DominusTemporis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they were kids, the twins Avery and James have always fallen for the same people. Which can be a problem, becuse not a lot of people want to date twin brothers at the same time. They were about to give up trying and go their separate ways until they set their eyes on Rhys.<br/>Will they be successful this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One last try

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If anyine got interested in this little story, thank you, you're the best! *-*  
> I haven't written anything but little snippets of stories for a long time so I thought it would be nice to actually try and write an entire one for a change, so sorry if it takes long to update. I'm also not really sure where I'm going with this so, sorry again.  
> It's an unbetaed work, so all mistakes are mine. Don't feel shy to point them, my fist language isn't english, so, always learning.  
> I hope you enjoy ♡

The cafe wasn't really full of life today. But then again it was a monday morning and he'd opened just about an hour ago.  
James set himself to polishing the cupcake stand. He was worried. His brother, Avery, told him they needed to talk before he left for work and he seemed way too serious. Said he'd come by the cafe later.  
James and Avery were twins. They were just short of identical: same red ginger hair, same emerald eyes, freckles all over. James was a just an inch taller, lean, with a gift for baking, hair longer and almost always tied in a ponytail. Avery was the picture of a highschool jock: all muscles and a strong jaw and short hair, a weird figure to see in a three-piece suit, working for a law firm.  
The bell on the door dingled softly and James looked up to see a slim guy come in. He gave James a little smile and proceeded to a seat. He was a regular, though James never really got to know him better. He'd arrive in the morning, sit for a while on a table next to the window and put a notebook out of his bag. Sometimes he'd draw, others he'd write. Then he'd ask for James' suggestion on what to have with his coffee. He was nice. James liked his voice, mild and calm. He liked his eyes too, the colour of honey, which looked nice with the dark hair and fair skin. He might be having a crush on him.  
Another dingle of the bell, and there was Avery, finally. He stopped midway to the counter to glance at the distrcted guy by the window, resuming his way a few seconds later.  
"Cute. He a regular?" he whispered to James, who let out a little laugh  
"We're never gonna notice different guys, are we?"  
"Shit" Avery groaned "Should've known. That's what I wanna talk to you about, by the way"  
James felt his stomach drop. He and Avery had always fallen for the same people, but even when it first happened rivalry wasn't really what followed. The first was agirl named Terri. They were confused, but the mere idea of being rivals was unconceivable for them. They both confessed their feelings and let Terri choose. Avery got her. Needless to say, it was short lived. Avery felt terrible to see his brother pine and broke up.  
"Don't give me that face, James. You know we need to talk about it."  
"Yeah" he sighed "You're right. I just wanted it to be later rather than sooner"  
Avery rolled his eyes "We need to find a way. The only people who'd accept us both are perverts or creeps. Or both."  
James groaned again. He knew Avery was right. He didn't want people to have sex with them for a fetish. Not that there was anything wrong with fetishes, he just... They wanted something real. A normal relationship. But they also didn't want to hurt each other.  
"Uh... Excuse me?" A shy voice interrupted them "I didn't want to interrupt, I just..." the guy from the window glanced uncomfortably at the espresso machine "You seemed like you wouldn't be done soon... Sorry..."  
"Oh" James smiled "Don't worry, it's alright. You take it black, right?" Window-guy nodded, relaxing a bit while James made his coffee.  
Avery took a moment to observe him. He did look good. Not too short, but shorter than him and James, not really muscular. He wore one of those black jeans and a t-shirt that was just a little too big for him. It was cute.  
He realized he was caught staring when he heard James clear his throat, already back to the counter. The guy looked from James to Avery with an amused look, thanked James for the coffee and went back to his seat.  
Avery could feel his face heat.  
"I know how you feel. Caught myself staring more times than I'd like to admit."  
"He has a nice voice."  
"Yeah." James tapped his fingers distractedly in the balcony. Avery knew his brother. He was into that guy, and was trying to hide it. He had to suck it up and encourage him.  
"You should go talk to him." He said finally  
"Yeah..." James answered still distractedly "Wait, what? No. Not gonna happen. You liked him too, I can see it."  
"Doesn't matter. He's a regular, right? You see him every day, I don't."  
James didn't want it. They've tried it before and it didn't work. They've tried to date different people and it was just torture.  
"Why don't we both talk to him?" He suggested  
Avery looked up from the balcony back to his brother "James, he'll just think we're weird and then none of us will have a chance"  
"Please, Avery" James pleaded "Let's try it just one more time. Then I promise we'll do as you want."  
Avery couldn't see why James still had any hope of finding someone who'd accept to be with both of them in a serious, real relationship, but he just couldn't say no.  
"Ok, fine. You win" Avery threw his hand up in defeat "But if it goes bad don't even think about eating my ice cream"


	2. Maybe It's a Nice Morning After All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little excited and needed some distraction from my finals, so another chapter is born! That Rhys' POV of the first chapter. I hope it wasn't very confusing with the gingers thing, but Rhys doesn't know their names yet.  
> Let me know it it's too confusing though or if there's any mistakes, and enjoy ♡

Rhys woke up with the sun working its way into the dark room through a hole where the blinds were broken. He looked back to see his on-again off-again boyfriend, Leonard, sprawled over most of the bed they shared, a pillow over his head to avoid the light. _Asshole_.  
He groaned and stood up. There's no use staying in bed any longer. Besides, he didn't want to be there when the other woke up. He gathered his clothes from the floor as he made his way to the door, though he knew his socks were lost forever. The room was a mess but hell if he was gonna do something about it. Leonard could damn well be a functional adult for once in his life and clean his own damn room, he was tired of playing maid.  
His face in the bathroom mirror was just terrible, but he didn't want to think about it. He looked away and washed his mouth with some mouthwash. _Mental note: buy a toothbrush_.  
Rhys grabbed his bag and left before Leo decided to wake up and spoil his plans of staying away from him for the day. He'd just get something to eat at his usual cafe and try to produce something useful.  
The cafe wasn't really big. It was just a corner shop, but it had lots of windows a a sort of homey feel to it. He liked to just look at the people outside and try to imagine what they were up to. Sometimes it turned into good comics he could try to sell on the internet. Leonard wasn't very fond of his drawings, but well, it did make a little extra money to go with his part time job at the grocery store.  
The cafe smelled of fresh coffee when he got in. It was completely empty though, excepr for the ginger guy at the counter - _maybe he's the owner?_ -to whom Rhys offered a smile. It certainly wasn't as bright as he'd wanted but would have to do, he just wasn't feeling like smiling today. The guy nodded and smiled back and Rhys sought his usual table by the window.  
The weather was terrible and it was entirely too early for the streets to be crowded, so he got his notebook from the bag and threw in some careless lines. His eyes wandered back to the guy at the counter. He seemed worried. Maybe relationship issues? Maybe his significant other was an asshole. Or maybe he was an asshole. Nah... he seemed like a nice guy. Like someone who'd like to cuddle after sex. Rhys smiled a bit. He sure did seem like a big softie.  
He heard a bell from the door, but didn't look up from the paper where his careless lines were taking the form of a certain ginger guy. He heard whispers but was too invested in drawing to pay attention. It was just when he looked up again for reference that he noticed that there were now two very hot ginger guys talking instead of one. They looked very similar yet so different at the same time, it was really interesting. He now looked back at the duo often and the page was filling up with doodles of both.  
While he watched, the long haired one started to seem bothered and Rhys just hoped their conversation would come to a finish soon. His body was starting to crave caffeine and he hated to interrupt conversations.  
When ginger's expression didn't get any better, Rhys figured he'd better suck it up and just interrupt anyway.  
He stood up and walked to the counter, trying to look confident. "Uh... Excuse me?" Okay, that hadn't sounded confident at all "I didn't want to interrupt, I just..." at this point he just hoped he didn't seem as uncomfortable as he seemed and tried to glance at the cofee machine "You seemed like you wouldn't be done soon... Sorry..." _Mental note: dig a hole on the ground and bury myself in it_  
"Oh" the guy smiled sweetly, which made Rhys relax a little "Don't worry, it's alright. You take it black, right?" He just nodded as an answer as he watched him turn around to fetch his cofee.  
It was nice that ginger remembered how he took his coffee. Maybe he liked bringing people breakfast the morning after too.  
Ginger was back in no time with a cup of steaming coffee in his hands and as he searched his pockets for money, Rhys noticed the other ginger staring at him. It bothered him at first. He knew he was far from presentable in his yesterday's jeans and a creased t-shirt that was probably Leo's while the other guy was on an actul three-piece suit that even looked tailored. But the look wasn't judgemental at all. It was almost like he was checking him up which actually felt nice. To think someone thought him attractive in his just-woke-up attire and hairstyle was... It was actually nice. God knows Leonard didn't look at him like that.  
He handed the money to the taller ginger, looking questioningly at him. The guy shrugged, with a playful smile and cleared his throat, which immediately got the other's attention. Rhys thanked him for the coffee and could catch a glimpse of the blush that started to appear on the other ginger as he walked back to his seat.


End file.
